


【坤丞】图谋不轨

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 3





	【坤丞】图谋不轨

“小哥哥，包夜吗？”

原本坐在吧台卡座上和调酒师聊天的男人回过头，看到的却是熟悉的白白净净的脸。

“……”

蔡徐坤千算万算也没想到会在这里碰到范丞丞，此时范丞丞白暂的脸蛋已经染上了红晕，看样子是喝了不少酒了

“完成！走走走”趁着蔡徐坤眯眼思考的时候范丞丞就拉着一群一起出来看戏的人溜了

“包。”蔡徐坤伸手拽住范丞丞的手腕，把人拉到自己怀里，也不理会怀里人的挣扎，“改天再来，我先回去了”

调酒师点点头收走桌上没喝完的酒杯，蔡徐坤手环上范丞丞的腰，威胁似的掐了两把，怀里人立刻乖乖站好，也任由他放在腰间的手肆意动作

“不好意思，我是他老板，我就先把他带走了”蔡徐坤冲那一群看戏的少年扬扬下巴冷冷道，语气里颇带着不满之意

看戏的人群见是熟人，也不好在说什么，一个一个勾肩搭背的回了包间

蔡徐坤低头垂眸看着靠在怀里的人儿，心里的欲火也烧的愈来愈旺，只是范丞丞好像还没意识过来自己在干什么，迷糊着只知道依靠身后的男人

“范丞丞，不解释一下为什么来这里吗？”

“来……来玩啊当然是！”喝醉后的音调也不自觉甜腻了些，声线像是在蜜罐里泡过一般

“那我带你去我家玩好了，”又伏在人耳边低声补了一句，“这里不安全，以后想玩都来我家”

不等范丞丞回答，蔡徐坤就绕过人的腿弯，把人公主抱起来掂了掂，亦步往门口走

“诶……去哪啊？”被抱起来的范丞丞这才想起来还没问过这人是谁呢就把自己拐走

“宝宝，去我家啊，不是要来玩要包我一晚上吗？”

“那，那只是个大冒险而已！请你不要当真！”范丞丞突然就清醒了，试图从这个怀抱里跳下去逃开

“可是……我当真了呢”不给人任何反抗的机会和逃跑的余地，蔡徐坤抓住人的脚踝快步走到车旁边拉开车门把人放在后座上，自己坐上驾驶座，一踩油门上路，时不时从后视镜看一眼后座上的人

后座上的人全然不受车子颠簸的影响，靠在椅背上睡的香甜。范丞丞的睡颜依旧好看，看的蔡徐坤一不小心就入了迷，直到后面车不耐烦的按了喇叭，才回过神来

可算逮到你了呢

禁欲太久的蔡徐坤一进屋就迫不及待的把人抱上床，把人身上的T恤衫撩至胸前，把内裤连着牛仔裤褪到脚腕，手也不安分的摸上胸前的红樱，细细揉捏着，指腹也轻轻摩挲着玩弄那小点。胸前不断的挑逗也激起身下人不断的呻吟声，黏黏腻腻的喘息声不免又使他又硬了几分

“要乖哦”几个字轻轻砸在范丞丞耳畔，怎么听都像是催情剂，诱使他与他一同坠入欲望的深渊

待到范丞丞胸前的红樱变得硬挺，蔡徐坤一手抚上范丞丞身下的性器，轻轻地有技巧的上下撸动起来，指腹时不时擦过玲口，惹得范丞丞一阵激灵。

感觉到手里的物件有了高潮的欲望，蔡徐坤恶意地堵住了不断冒出白色液体的小口，不让它喷出更多东西来。要射不射的感觉实在是难受至极，范丞丞哭丧着脸胡乱地扒着蔡徐坤的手，嘴里也吐出含糊不清的话语

“啊……唔……让……让我射……”

“要怎么说？”蔡徐坤嘴角止不住的上扬，想要挑逗人的心思怎么也藏不住

“……什么？”范丞丞用湿漉漉的眼睛看着蔡徐坤。小鹿般干净清澈的眼神更诱人犯罪

“叫老公，就让你射”

“……老……老公……让我……射”蔡徐坤听了满意的点点头，眼神又暗了几分，大手离开挺得厉害的性器，白浊的液体一股脑射到了两个人小腹间

高潮后的范丞丞脸颊染上红晕，白里透红水嫩嫩的脸蛋又使蔡徐坤身下硬了几分

蔡徐坤手指伸到臀缝间，轻轻在穴口周围摩挲着，轻轻按压那小口使它慢慢放松下来。另一只手轻轻揉着范丞丞身前的小东西，唇也有一下没一下的吻着范丞丞

“你……你快点……”被穴口处抚摸  
弄得十分敏感的范丞丞羞红着脸蛋小声嗫嚅着

“好~”蔡徐坤尾音愉悦的上扬，趁范丞丞一个失神手指探进那温软湿热的小穴

突然的插入让范丞丞有些措手不及，全身上下唯一有感觉的感官仿佛只剩下那不可描述的地方

初次插入带来的感觉并不怎么好，后穴是无法细述的肿胀感，还有一些痛感

“啊……啊……慢点……不……不要……”

感受到了甬道的紧致干涩，轻轻动一下范丞丞都要喘好一阵，眉头皱的紧紧的，牙也紧紧的咬着下唇，嘴唇被咬的通红，像是快要沁出血来，蔡徐坤看的心疼，凑上去衔住范丞丞的唇，舌头也进到口腔里肆虐一番，试图这样让范丞丞分散下注意力

见范丞丞的甬道还是那么生涩 ，蔡徐坤只好小心翼翼的抽出手指，把刚刚范丞丞射出来的东西抹在穴口，试探了几下便又重新塞进去。有了液体的助力，这次进出顺畅了许多，一会儿肠道已经可以容纳三个手指在里面搅动，手指时不时按压着内壁，而范丞丞会控制不住地发出粘腻的喘息声，蔡徐坤会被这喘息声勾了神智，更加肆意地在穴道里驰骋

范丞丞此时也不再被痛感袭击，这时带来的只剩下一阵一阵小波浪似的快感，嘴里也不住地请求多一些

“宝宝，可以了吗？”感觉扩张的差不多了，蔡徐坤轻轻问享受着的范丞丞，也不等人回答就抽出体内的手指露出了自己早就硬的发紫的性器

范丞丞迷迷糊糊睁眼看着硕大的物件，不住地抖了抖，眼泪也被逼出了几分

“进……进不去的……呜呜……会……会坏的”范丞丞颤颤抖抖地吐出几个字，还扭着身子想要避开那物件，却被蔡徐坤掐着屁股环着后腰锁在自己怀里

“可以的，老公不会让宝宝坏掉的，老公只会让你爽，嗯？”蔡徐坤轻声哄着，用两指撑开穴口，把性器插了进去

性器和几根手指的尺寸还是不可比拟的，刚探进去个头范丞丞就皱起眉哭着让蔡徐坤出去

“宝贝乖，痛就咬我吧”蔡徐坤把肩膀送到范丞丞嘴边，又继续往那狭窄的甬道里送

进入的过程对于范丞丞而言就像是跑了一趟鬼门关一样，本来就不是交欢的地方此时被迫撑开撑到最大，下身的肿胀感酥麻感通过感官传遍整个身体，蔡徐坤还在慢慢进入，硬硬的一根插在身体里，带来了些异样的满足感

“啊……好涨……好难受……你怎么……那么大啊……”性器的前段像是要插到胃里去一样，适应了以后的范丞丞无意识地舔了舔唇，腰也下意识地去迎合那根硬器

蔡徐坤掐着范丞丞的腰让他坐在自己身上，同时又一松手让后穴吞进整个阴茎

完全进入甬道的时候，两个人都满足地喘了一口气。蔡徐坤就一直维持着这个姿势不动，给了范丞丞一定适应的时间

满足之后带来的是愈发明显的空虚感，想要被抽插着填满，想要被满足。但范丞丞也不好意思开口请求，自己小心翼翼的在蔡徐坤身上小幅度的动了起来。抬起屁股在性器上转着圈，却迟迟不敢狠狠往下坐，蔡徐坤的欲望也就一直被吊着

“啊……好大……想……还想要”范丞丞唇凑在蔡徐坤面前，讨好般地献上一个个落在唇上的吻。纵使是圣人也忍不住了吧，蔡徐坤握住范丞丞的腰，范丞丞腿也自主的缠上蔡徐坤腰际，后而从下往上狠狠地顶弄着范丞丞

“啊……哈……慢……慢点”突然起来的一阵抽插让范丞丞措手不及，只来得及搂着蔡徐坤的肩稳住自己不要被顶的掉下去，无意识的肠肉挽留着一寸寸碾过甬道的性器。随着性器一次次狠狠地操进去，肠肉也被操的愈发松弛，蔡徐坤拍拍人的屁股让范丞丞夹紧点

“宝宝，老公操你操的爽不爽”

“哈……爽……”

“那……给我点奖励呗，好歹一直都是我在出力啊”蔡徐坤下身一边毫不留情凶狠地抽插一边又委屈地说，坏笑着示意范丞丞

范丞丞被顶地失神，把自己的唇送过去，舔着蔡徐坤的唇瓣

蔡徐坤又把人转了个身放在床上，然后欺上身去架起范丞丞的两条大白腿，露出中间红润的还在一张一翁收缩的穴口，又重新把性器塞进人的后穴，拉开人的脚腕大开大合地操干着

“宝宝，你还能吃多少啊”蔡徐坤戏虐似的挑逗着范丞丞，不出意料的看到人羞得红了脸不肯说话

“怎么办，我觉得我已经喂不饱宝宝了”话说的委屈，下身却还是一点不减速地抽插发出色情的水声，肠液也被高速运动拍打成了白沫，黏黏糊糊的银丝挂在交合处，装饰着淫靡的场景

“不……不要了……”范丞丞后穴被操的麻木，脸上的表情也一定是爽到了，身子早就软成一滩水化在蔡徐坤身下

突然顶到一个点让范丞丞的呻吟猛然拔高了八度，蔡徐坤知道自己是找对了地方，换着角度从各个方向狠狠顶撞那个点，范丞丞受不住刺激，呻吟喘息声也越来越大，爽到说不出一句完整的话，只能呻吟着任由蔡徐坤摆布

范丞丞比蔡徐坤先到高潮，白浊的液体又一次喷洒在两个人之间。范丞丞高潮后的后穴夹的紧致，蔡徐坤一下没忍住抵着敏感点射在了甬道里。释放完后也不想动，还埋在人体内的性器甚至还有一点点复苏的欲望，不一会儿就又直挺挺的插在范丞丞身体里。即使有还硬着的性器堵着穴口，但精液仍然不受控制的顺着大腿根流出来，和透明的肠液搅在一起，好不色情

“你……你出去……”范丞丞喘着粗气推搡着身上的人，蔡徐坤环着他的腰紧紧贴着他的肚子，不肯放开

“想让它留在你这里，然后给我生个宝宝”蔡徐坤吻着范丞丞，语气认真

“……”累极了的范丞丞也懒得和他争辩，也就由着他去了

熟睡后的一整晚身体里都塞着那坚挺的性器

习惯早起生物钟的范丞丞先醒了过来。看着地上的衣服大脑当机了一分钟，后知后觉自己第一次就已经交出去了

范丞丞撑着上身艰难的想要坐起来，下身两人的交合部位又传来了不可描述的感觉。范丞丞揉揉眼睛这才看清自己身边的人……不正是自家boss吗？？？

可是为什么他会插在我身体里啊？

我们昨晚干嘛了？？？

嘶……腰好痛……后面好痛

以上是范丞丞先生被早起第一颗惊喜炸弹砸中后的脑海中的弹幕

“嗯？宝宝，你醒啦”感受到来自身边的注视，蔡徐坤也醒了，揉着眼睛顺便在范丞丞嘴上偷个香

“……我我我……我不是故意的……我昨晚喝多了……那个……老板……额……你别误会……我……”范丞丞见蔡徐坤醒了就开始语无伦次地解释，却被蔡徐坤直接霸占了唇

“昨晚我们做了，我会对你负责的”蔡徐坤把人揽过来抱在怀里，替人顺着毛轻声说

“可是……”范丞丞还想出声为自己辩解一下，却被蔡徐坤直接出声打断：

“我谋划好久了，早就想这样做了”

说着蔡徐坤又在人头顶落下一吻

“范丞丞，我爱你”

-End


End file.
